<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Plus one - Five by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595900">Five Plus one - Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Plus 1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles continues to take care of Peter...</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Plus 1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Plus one - Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooly_bear/gifts">wooly_bear</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/triden/gifts">triden</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/gifts">Dark_Takoora</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want to talk – I just want to feel.” Those were the last coherent words Peter could recall saying. From that point on, everything was pure sensation. </p><p>Being dragged back to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. </p><p>Cool skin touching him all over; long-fingered hands learning all of the places that made him moan, clench his teeth, cry out. Biting, squeezing, caressing – Stiles seemed to be everywhere at once and Peter couldn’t think. Could do nothing but feel. It was a relief, a delight, a blessing.</p><hr/><p>”What would you do to him, I wonder?”</p><p>Peter looked down at where Stiles was lying on top of him, tracing vague lines on his chest. His eyes were heavy with sleep, a pleasant weariness in his limbs – this was the most relaxed he had felt in – months.</p><p>“With who?”</p><p>“I did my research, you know. When Derek was telling me about his uncle. Obviously, you know that but – I went far above what Derek could tell me. I know things about the much-feared Left Hand of the Hale Pack that I would guess very few people know.” Peter stiffened, wondering where this was going. </p><p>He had done things in the name of his pack that many men would flinch from. His memories were not always kind and there was a reason why his eyes had been blue before he became an Alpha. </p><p>“Where is this going, Stiles?”</p><p>“I’m simply asking – if you could get your hands on someone who had done you wrong – safely get your hands on them, I mean. What would you do?”</p><p>“If you’ve read as much about me as you claim, I’m sure you can imagine.” He ran his fingers through the rumpled hair falling over Stiles’ forehead, staring into the warm amber eyes. They held a coldness that he had never seen, but he knew it wasn’t aimed at him. Whatever Stiles was thinking about, it wasn’t towards Peter. He shifted in the bed, coming to a seated position on the bed. Stiles flowed over him, easily moving with him so that he could remain with most of his body covering Peter’s. It made something inside him smile – it was as though Stiles was protecting him, ensuring that if anything came through the door, it would have to go through Stiles to get to Peter. He had never had that in his life – he had always been the one displaying such paranoia, and although it saddened him that Stiles had suffered things that made him feel anything like that, he could also appreciate how good it made him feel.</p><p>“No. All of the things I read about – they were dangers to your Pack, not to you personally. There was nothing personal in what you did to those people or creatures.”</p><p>“Stiles – “</p><p>“Did you know, I got into photography by accident? I created the tech that made it possible to photograph supernaturals without eye flare or any of that, not because I had an interest in that kind of thing. It was for surveillance purposes.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, after – Ennis – I needed to be better prepared, have better intel. And you can’t share intel if you can’t see images clearly.” Stiles shrugged it off as if it was nothing. “So I invented it. Don’t worry – Derek kinda knew what I was doing – I didn’t dupe him into being my guinea pig.”</p><p>“I wonder – do your pack have any idea what you’re capable of?”</p><p>“Lydia probably does – she helped me with a few things. The rest of them – not so much. Scott is a puppy – anything lethal or with even vaguely murderous intent behind it was not something he could condone, so I kept him out of it. Liam and Mason were too young – not so much in age, but in terms of life experience.”</p><p>“So, who is this person that you are wondering what I would do with?”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I should tell you. I feel kinda bad – I know at least half of what you’re feeling is because of stuff I told you. I hate the thought that in trying to free you from entanglements, I caused you pain.”</p><p>“Not enough not to tell me though.”</p><p>“No. I am a firm believer in people deserving the truth and being able to act upon it as they see fit. Lying doesn’t benefit anyone but the liar.”</p><p>“Those are strong words, my sweet.”</p><p>“Words I live by. Lying to my Dad all that time – I put him in so much danger, just because I wanted to keep him safe. Knowledge is power.”</p><p>“So then tell me.”</p><p>“I have contacts, people I’ve met in my travels.”</p><p>“I can see how that would be the case – anyone acting as a Left Hand has to build a network of reliable contacts. Go on.”</p><p>“I can get hold of Valack for you. Safely.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you wanted to – see him, talk to him – enact <i>justice</i> – I could make that happen.” Peter sat in silence, mulling over what Stiles had said to him. It held a certain appeal – he was vindictive enough that if he came across Valack in his travels, he would happily take the Doctor apart with his bare hands. But.</p><p>“No. Valack was doing a job. The person who caused the real harm, I’ve dealt with. Thank you, though. I appreciate the thought – I can’t think of anyone else who would consider presenting me with such a gift.” He looked down at Stiles again, smiling into his face. “You know, I could have looked Valack up on my own. You didn’t need to get involved.”</p><p>“I could have sworn you understood that you’re mine now and I protect what’s mine.” Stiles lifted himself and straddled Peter’s body, hands beginning to move more purposefully over his skin. “Perhaps I need to remind you.”</p><p>“Oh, be my guest sweetheart.”</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>